User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E4 - Max
I've taken the results of the last poll into consideration now so as I write, i'll try to abbreviate the story as much as I can without excluding any major details Day 6 Max shook awake, his leg ached and saw makeshift bandages out of fabric wrapped around his leg. He sat up and his whole body was sore from staying still for almost a week. He stretched and turned his body, and Lexi ran over and grabbed his shoulder and motioned for him to sit back down. He shrugged her off and stood, and within an instant collapsed to the ground. She ran over to help him but he shrugged her off again and tried his hardest to stand back up and after a few more tries he succeeded. Hobbling out of the tent, Barry grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulders and helped him walk to the bonfire where everyone was sitting around and feeling the warmth. It had been almost 4 days since he was fed anything besides granola bars and he sat down on a log next to the fire. He got introductions from Axel, Sierra, and Joe, and he was given a plate of food by Nick. About 15 or 20 shelters were completed and they were arranged into blocks by which canals they were by. Block A was the farthest to the left, and F was farthest to the right. There was a sense of a system going. From what Max could tell, the Korean by the tents was in charge, and the guy with the navy hat looked like he was in a leadership position as well as he hauled nets full of fish onto shore and evenly distributed them among everybody. “You’re going to need crutches if you’ve decided you want to join the living.” Max turned around saw a scrawny man with shoulder length hair with glasses. “Jace Calganov.” He sat down on the other side of Max and shook his hand then pulled out a note pad. “I’ll have something like this” He sketched out a generic pair of crutches “made for you in a second.” Then Jace left. About 15 feet away, he saw Nick leaning over into a blue bag, pulling out something shiny. Jason ran over and pushed him aside for going through his bag, and stuffed some clothes that had fallen out back in the bag. Nick looked into his hand and saw his gold cross necklace, and bowed his head. “Lord forgive me.” He looked up and swung a punch at Jason. What should Max do? Interfere Walk Away Fighting ensure and Max tried to stand, pushing himself back up with each attempt. Finally he gained his balance and lunged, toppling over Nick and bringing Jason to a halt. With a punch, he stopped Nick from struggling and with a kick to the shin with his good leg he knocked over Jason. Looking over he saw Jace pausing, looking at him, grinning, and then going back to wrapping up the crutches. The Captain rushed over, pushing Max off of Nick. “Take him back to the tent.” He pointed at Barry and Axel. He placed one knee on Nick’s chest and asked him what happened. Through a bloody mouth he sputtered out “He stole my necklace.” To which the Captain turned to Jason who was being aided by Lexi. He bent down, and spoke, his breath had enough fire to singe his eyebrows, “Now understand this Jason. I’m not a religious man, but my mother -bless her- was, so I know that stealing from a pastor is wrong. Now I don’t know who put you in charge, but they clearly did not take into account the fact that you’re a thief.” He motioned for Lexi to leave and work on Nick. “As of now, I am in charge until we can vote. Am I clear?” Jason looked at the Captain, his friendly demeanor had vanished and was replaced by an unfamiliar drill sergeant. “On your feet!” He turned and announced that voting will be held that night. The rest of the day passed quickly, especially for Max, who was asleep for most of it, with Jason at his side and Nick in another tent across camp. Sometime during the day, Jace had dropped off his crutches, and soon, Lexi entered the tent and motioned for the two to get up to vote. Hobbling to the bonfire, The Captain handed out ripped pieces of paper from Jace’s notepad. And in sequence the camp passed around a pen from his pocket, and gave their votes to Lexi. Joe leaned in to Max, “Who are you voting off the island?” And let out a chuckle, with no response from Max, so in turn he stopped and looked at the blank paper. It was Max’s turn and he wrote down his vote, and passed on the pen, and handing his paper behind him to Lexi. Soon the votes were cast, tallied and read to the community. Who should win the vote? Jason The Captain Barry Lexi The Captain dropped each paper as he read through them, and once he dropped the last paper, he stared into the crowd, his eyes wandering the group until they landed on Barry. “McInnes.” The Captain paused. “You’re up.” He patted Barry on the back and sat down. Slowly he rose, a little fear in his eyes was prominent and he shifted his way to the front of the crowd. He was clearly uncomfortable but chose to stand up anyway, the vote had been cast. “Alright.” He paused. “It’s getting dark, which means we’ve got rain coming in soon, let’s get everyone back to their tents. We’ll wake up, and finish the last tent tomorrow.” Everyone turned to leave, and uncertainty was visible in the faces of most people. Lexi walked over to the bonfire and picked up the pile of votes and wandered into her tent. On her way papers dropped from her grasp and Jace ran up behind her to pick them up, and hand them back. After her thanks were said, Jace walked off to his tent, looking down at a vote he had palmed, a vote for Barry McInnes. Max stood with his crutches, and swung his way over to his tent, which was leaning against a tall palm, and slid in. He didn’t officially had his own tent yet, his shelter for the previous six days had been the nursing tent, but Axel had offered to share his with him since he made his on his own to be double the size of everyone else’s. Max set his crushes nest to his mat and laid down, his eyes batted to the point of him almost falling asleep. Axel had stayed after with Matt and The Captain to clean up the fishing supplies on the jetty, so for the time being, it was Max’s tent. It wasn’t much long after everyone besides those three had settled down that it started to pour like usual. The rain kept him awake, but once his mind got used to the patterns, he found it easier to fall asleep. On the verge of dropping, a flash and a massive cracking sound woke the entire camp. Jason, Lexi, Ashley, and Joe and stepped outside their tent, and were soon joined by the entire camp. The sky was a glowing red-orange color, and the air felt electric. Barry took account of all 23 people in the camp, and came up short one. Max. There was a cracking sound and a blackened palm tree toppled over, crushing Jason and Lexi’s shelter. Axel and Max’s tent had collapsed and was steaming hot, the faint outline of a figure could be seen underneath it. The Captain and Nick rushed to the shelter, and tore away the blanket that once provided a roof for the shelter, exposing Max. He was confused, disoriented, and his bandage was burning and emitting an iridescent red. Barry ran over and took off the bandage so it wouldn’t burn into his already damaged leg. As he grabbed it, he felt the fabric was cold, and upon further unravelling, discovered the leg was unscathed, and free of any injury. Then Max slipped out of consciousness. ---- Thank you guys for reading and voting! Remember, if you want to be in the series, comment your first name if you haven't made it public, and a lastname (doesn't have to be our real one just make it reasonable). I'll be making a blog that summarizes all the events so far so new readers don't have to read 4 essay long stories. That'll be out maybe tonight or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. Category:Blog posts